


A Small Moment

by Evedawalrus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, In this house we love and cherish Minimus Ambus, Other Characters Mentioned But Not Present - Freeform, Reruns Zine, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Minimus meets with Ten to practice strategy. Ten meets with Minimus to play with dolls. Both are right.My piece for Reruns Zine! I had so much fun writing this! Hope you guys enjoy it as well!





	A Small Moment

Ten looked up as small steps echoed out of the entrance vent to his room. After a few seconds, the diminutive form of Minimus Ambus emerged, muttering something about dust.

“Ten,” he said as he climbed down, “you really must clean that out. The amount of grime that’s accumulated…” His nose wrinkled.

“Ten.” Ten shrugged.

Minimus hummed as he strode over to one of the tables spread around the room. “Anyways, shall we begin?” Ten nodded excitedly. The legislator began arranging the figures, putting them in their usual displays, when a green hand on his arm stopped him. Ten turned to give Minimus a curious look, and Minimus withdrew his hand awkwardly, clearing his throat. 

“I’ve prepared some new scenarios. That is, if you wish to use them.” He took a datapad out of his subspace, holding it out slightly. 

Ten looked at it for a second, then nodded at Minimus. “Ten ten!”

“Alright then.” Some tension relaxed out of the minibot’s frame as he began to give Ten directions on how to arrange the figures.

“I believe that’s everything. Now, let’s begin: Anode has somehow obtained several hundred capybaras—an earth mammal—and released them into Swerve’s bar in a continuation of their juvenile ‘prank war.’” Minimus took one of the ‘capybaras’—in reality a generic animal figure for when they didn’t have one for the exact subject—and moved it to the center of the miniature bar.

“Now,” he picked up the figure of Ultra Magnus from its usual place in its office, “I would likely be contacted a short period after the incident started-” He paused. Ten had put his hand in front of Minimus’s, blocking him from setting down the Magnus figure outside of Swerve’s. “What? Would there be something keeping me from arriving there?”

“Ten.” Ten plucked the figure out of his hands, setting it back down in the office. He took the figure of the irreducible Minimus Ambus—Minimus idly wondered how Ten had managed to create an identical model of his rarely-seen smallest form—and placed it in Minimus’s palm. Minimus looked down at it, his brow furrowed.

“But- I wouldn’t be off shift. It’s most likely that Anode would act when I would be _on_ shift, as to ensure I wasn’t at the scene.” He grabbed the Magnus figure once more, but again Ten took and replaced it with the Minimus model. Minimus’s facial insignia twitched as he glanced between it and Ten, who was giving him a somewhat sheepish look.

“I don’t- why exactly do you wish me to use _this_ one?” A hint of disdain crept into his voice as he looked down at the figure in his palm. It had a small smile on its painted face. He couldn’t fathom why, but it made him feel… self-conscious. Ten offered no answer, only curling Minimus’s digits over the figure and giving him puppy-dog optics. How a sightless sentinel managed to pull that off, he hadn’t figured out—but damn if it wasn’t effective.

Minimus relented with a sigh. “Very well.” He placed the miniature figure in Swerve’s bar, then leaned back to consider the scene. Various other crew members were scattered about, and Ten put a few on the tables to signify the commotion that would no doubt occur once the capybaras had been released. Minimus put a hand to his chin, thinking over the situation.

“After arriving at the scene, I would go to you,” he nodded to Ten, “for assistance in keeping the bar-goers calm and preventing the animals from being hurt.” Slender fingers moved the Minimus figure to the center of the bar. “From there, I would organize several bots to round up the creatures.”

“Ten,” Ten said, and carefully picked up the ‘capybara’ figure in his large digits. With surprising grace, he put it up on the border of the model, balancing it on the top of the wall.

Minimus’s brow furrowed. “You’re saying that the capybaras may find their way into… the ventilation system?”

Ten nodded, and Minimus raised an eyebrow. “Hm. I suppose that is possible, considering there’s several points of entry within their reach. So, how do we get them out...?”

Minimus stared at the animal model, crossing his arms as he pressed a knuckle to his lips in silent ponderance—or, would it be pondering? ...No, no, it was ponderance, Minimus was sure of that. If Rodimus were here, he’d say “that’s not a word, Magnus!” Rodimus, however, had once argued that Pop-Tarts were Ravioli, so Minimus had learned by now not to trust Rodimus’s knowledge of what words meant.

“Ten?” A golden hand waved in front of Minimus’s optics, and Minimus blinked. Oh dear—he had been staring into space without a word, leaving Ten quite confused. His faceplates blushed a purplish color and he un-crossed his arms, suddenly unsure what to do with them.

“I-I apologize, Ten. I did not realize I had, ah, drifted off,” Minimus said, twisting his hands idly.

Ten smiled. He laid a hand on Minimus’s shoulder, though it was so large his fingers stretched over the kibble on his back. “Ten ten _ten ten_ .” Minimus froze at the sudden contact. It was rare he was ever touched in the Magnus Armor, but as Minimus? He couldn’t remember the last time someone had made casual, comforting contact with him—and that time Megatron held him up so he could set up that rather festive cloaking machine _did not count_ , no matter _what_ Rodimus commented about how “people would talk.” There was nothing to “talk” about! So what if Minimus appreciated Megatron’s respect for protocol? No one else on this ship ever bothered to read his memos! That didn’t mean he-

“Ten?” Ten said, interrupting his train of thought. Oh, dear. He had done it again. The blush on his face increased tenfold. Minimus buried his face in his hands and allowed himself an embarrassed groan.

He looked up at Ten. “I’m sorry, my friend. I seem to be… distracted, today.” He shook his head, then gestured to the neglected models. “Have you thought of a solution to the capybara issue?”

Ten seemed to light up, nodding with an excited “ten!” The legislator searched through the various figures in the bar before straightening up. “Ten,” he said triumphantly, holding up a miniature Skids. He placed the theoretician up next to the capybara, taking care to keep it balanced. He looked to Minimus, whose optics had widened in understanding.

“You’re right; Skids _would_ be the most knowledgeable of the ventilation system, and therefore the individual most helpful in chasing down the creatures loose in it,” Minimus said with something almost like excitement in his voice. Though Minimus was often put off by how dusty Skids’ habits made him, in this case it would actually be useful.

“I suppose we could also employ Ravage to assist Skids; he also knows how to maneuver through the vents.” Minimus suggested.

Ten raised an eyebrow, his fanged mouth turning down. “Ten ten?” He paused, as if considering something. Then, he picked up the Minimus figure and the grumpy-looking Ravage figure, making them face each other. Ten made his tone higher—which with his natural voice was still pretty low—and said a few “ten”s while wiggling the Minimus model, making it ‘talk’ to Ravage. In a growly voice, Ravage replied, and turned away from Minimus with a huff. Ten lowered the figures to look at Minimus—the full-sized one—expectantly.

“I think-” Minimus drew out the space between his words, “-yes, I think I know what you mean. Ravage is quite, er, snippy, at times. But it’s likely that if I were to ask Megatron, he could assist in convincing Ravage to help us. With Ravage’s help, the rogue animals could be rounded up quickly, I’m sure.” He nodded, satisfied with their solution.

Ten watched with curiosity as a small, content smile formed on Minimus’s face, his red optics looking at the models with appreciation. The funny light thing in Ten’s chest gave a spin, and suddenly he felt a surge of thankfulness for Ultra Magnus—his friend. In one sudden movement, Ten scooped up Minimus in a bear hug.

Minimus squeaked, caught completely off-guard. If Ten had done something like this a few years ago, back before his identity had been revealed, he would’ve yelled at Ten to put him down _immediately_. But now…

Now, the stiffness in his struts began to fade in the embrace of the larger mech. Part of his processor was protesting the indignity of this, but as the seconds ticked by, that voice became quieter and quieter. The arms wrapped around him were gentle—almost too gentle, as Minimus briefly feared slipping out of Ten’s grip. It was only logical, he later reasoned to himself, that he put his own arms around Ten—only to secure himself, of course. Ten’s engine gave a happy rumble, and Minimus fought off a blush. It wasn’t like Ten would be able to tell anyone about this—even if he could, he wouldn’t. Ten was his friend, after all.

Minimus’s optics shone as he realized what he had just thought. Ten _was_ his friend. His spark seemed to burn a little bit brighter at the thought. So, Minimus slowly let himself relax, laying his head against Ten’s shoulder with a sigh.

On the table, the irreducible Minimus Ambus figurine stood at the center of Swerve’s bar, surrounded by a tiny Ten, a miniature Megatron, a small Swerve, and the rest of the model crew. It was smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the first fic i've written with minimus where he isn't being outrageously gay for megatron
> 
>  
> 
> .... _or is it_


End file.
